


I never noticed

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, also starring Crowleys tattoos, reader has a crush on Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is sick and decides to watch Doctor Who when she spots a familiar face .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never noticed

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes  
> anyway I hope you enjoy reading this :)

You felt horrible ! This has been going on for three days now and it just won't go away. Yesterday it was fever today your throat was killing you ! And you couldn`t even ask Sam or Dean to get you something from the store

Damn vamps keeping your brothers busy !

 

Well it wasn't that bad you were currently wearing your favourite sleeping shorts and one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts plus you were also wrapped in the fluffiest blanked you could find . Since there was no one to tell you otherwise you decided that it was a great idea to watch some of your favourite TV shows.

Well actually you`ve been doing this since your brothers went away. At first you tried do do some research but you just couldn’t focus and after nearly two hours of trying to translate a spell you’ve been working on for two weeks you gave up deciding that whatever your brain was trying to tell you just didn’t make sense... So watching TV shows seemed like the next logical option and today you felt like Doctor Who.

You prepared everything you got some popcorn from the kitchen one of sam’s hoodies and a nice hot cup of tea .

_Perfect !_

_So with what episode should I start ?_

_First which Doctor ?_

_I'm kinda in the mood to watch eleven_

_favourite episode ?_

_Well Vincent and the Doctor it is !_

_I'll just continue from there ._

 

* * *

 

 

 

You just finished season five when you decided to make a new cup of tea and get some pie from your secret hiding spot (one that Dean hasn`t discovered yet) . When you returned you made yourself comfortable on the couch and continued with season six.

_The Impossible Astronaut I think I’ve only watched this episode once .._

You couldn't remember this episode very well but you sorta remembered the plot .

You laid on the couch cuddled up in your blanket and roughly twenty minutes in the episode when it happened 

„NO WAY...“ you abruptly sat up nearly spilling your tea when Crowley suddenly appeared on screen . You sat on the couch your mouth slightly open and staring at the screen . There was just no way this could actually be Crowley .

_What the hell is he doing in Doctor Who ?? And why is he talking with an american accent ?_

At this point you didin't even pay attention to what was actually going on but just stared at him whenever he appeared on screen .

 

You haven't told anybody but you had a massive crush on the King of Hell and it appeared that the meat suit like he calls it he's currently possessing was an actor before Crowley took over.

You started to google the actors name and the result was overwhelming .

 _He was on Firefly , Star Trek  AND Battlestar Galactica ??_ _How have I never noticed this ….? Oh my god he even played a demon on Charmed_

_WAIT HE WAS THE WEIRD FIRE GUY FROM THE X FILES !_

These were some of your favourite shows and you never noticed him !

_Charlie would be ashamed of you if she knew Y/N !_

You continued to search for pictures after you read about all of his appearances on the page and were surpriesed how hansome he looked when he was younger

_Not that he's not handsome now but still …_

You suddenly stoped and stared at your phone with wide eyes

 

 _He even has tattoos ??_   

Okay by now you just couldn't resist the urge to talk to him in person and decided to call him . When he picked up you had to keep yourself from bursting into laughter as you tried to keep your voice as normal as possible   

„What can I do for you , darling ?“ You had to admit even through his american accent was pretty authentic you just loved his british  accent and it made you melt whenever he called you by one of his pet names . „Hey would it be a problem for you to come over ? I …. just -“ you broke of when you couldn't keep the laughter in but since your throat was still pretty sore it sounded more like coughing than laughing . Your laughter turned into actual coughing and got worse.

„Darling are you alright ?“ he asked you . You could've sworn he sounded concerned .. but you were probably just imagining things . Maybe the fever has returned and you were delusional or this was just all a dream and you were actually sleeping -You were brought out of your trance like state when he spoke up again

„Y/n ? Are you okay ?“  

 

After your coughing fit stopped and you took a deep breath to calm your breathing you were able to answer him without feeling your throat burn „I've been sick for a few days its nothing really ...“ you managed to keep your laughter in not wanting to risk triggering another coughing fit …

„Well it's not like Hell can't wait a few more hours but why are you calling me aren't Moose and Squirrel with you ?“ he asked.

_He would actually leave hell for me- okay this is getting embarressing_

„No actually . They left a few days ago to go on a hunt“ you told him he whispered something that you roughly understood to be morons.

„Okay kitten I'll be right over . Can't leave my favourite human alone when she's sick now can I ?“ you could hear the smirk in his voice and you felt your cheeks getting warmer at him calling you his favourite human.

Before you even had time to hang up he already appeared in front of you with his back to the TV screen where it was paused on his meat suit. He was wearing his usual black coat and black suit. Over all he looked normal well except his tie . You've never seen him wear a maroon tie before but It looked really good on him.

He looked down at you still sitting on the couch wrapped up in your blanket .    „ So what are we doing love ?“ he asked you with his usual smirk

„Well I wanted to ask you something“ you had to keep in your laughter when you remembered why you actually called him .

_Oh this is going to be interesting !_

He locked at you with slightly knitted eyebrows before he slowly turned to the TV screen where his meat suit was still visible. „So is there something you want to tell me ?“ you  asked him in the most serious voice you managed but you immediately bursted out laughing when he turned around with a tiny frown on his face . 

„Okay you found it...I suspect you found the other ones too ?“

He sighed  as he flopped down on the couch next to you with a slightly annoyed look .You managed to stop giggling but you still smiled at him .

„It's not really you though but I have to admit you made a pretty good choice“

He glared over at you and when he saw your smile he immediately stopped frowning and smiled back at you.

„What are you saying love ?“ He asked you in a dangerously low voice making his accent seem even more attractive . You could feel the blush creeping up your neck but tried to keep your voice as calm and collected as possible .         “ Nothing ...well like you said I found the other ones too and your meat suit looked quiet good when he was younger-“He raised his left eyebrow .

_Oh god that was embarrassing_

“Not that you look bad now I just meant that he looked attractive too“

_**YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT BETTER JUST STOP TALKING !** _

He looked at you with a blank expression his left eyebrow still raised

_Damn it I fucked up .._

Then a smirk slowly spread across his face and you heard a deep chuckle coming from his chest.

„ So I guess you've seen the tattoos then ?“

 

By now you were blushing furiously  but before you could answer his question he slowly leaned towards you and whispered in your ear

„What a shame love . I was hoping you'd find out about them under different circumstances.“  


End file.
